The determination (e.g., detection or concentration measurement) of an analyte in a fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood, plasma or interstitial fluid. Such determinations can be achieved using an analytical test strip and test meter combination.